Primal Perry/Transcript
Part 1 (Dramatic music plays, starts with gray "space" and black "shadows", Perry's silhouette is shown weaving in and out of the shadows, Camera zooms out to show the word "Primal" in gray, then the word "Perry" appears beneath it in red with "spikes". The words "Phineas and Ferb present" appear above the words "Primal Perry". Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher household. Dramatic music ends) (Song: "My Undead Mummy" (instrumental)) (A bus reading "Danville Botanical Gardens" drives past; indoors, we see Perry walking through a doorway) Major Monogram: Psst! Agent P! (Perry looks around, confused) Major Monogram: I'm in here! (Perry turns and moves to side of the vent Major Monogram is in, and puts his fedora on) Sorry for the break-in protocol, but this is urgent. Show him the photo,Carl. (Camera pans right to show smaller vent to the side of Monogram's) Carl: Yes sir. Here, Agent P. (Slides photo out of the vent, which Perry takes) (Over Perry's shoulder, we see in the photo an alien shaking hands with a dragon, with a UFO in the background) Major Monogram: Notice anything unusual, Agent P? Look closer, it's very subtle. (Perry stares down at it, wide-eyed) Here, use this. (Slides out a magnifying glass from the vent, Perry takes it and holds it up to his eye) See that small cluster of clouds? (Camera zooms in on the magnified clouds) It spells "Doof"! And "Doof" is short for "Doofenshmirtz"! (Perry puts down the photo and magnifying glass) That cloud is directly above the Danville Batanical Gardens! Two hundred acres of ecological diverse natural area. We need you to get out there and find out what Doof is. . .doofing! Here, (slides out a card from inside the vent) take my membership card. (Perry takes it and looks at it doubtfully) You get free parking and you get 15 percent off at the gift shop. Carl: Sir, it says "non-transferrable" right at the bottom! Major Monogram: Oh, Carl, they never look at the photo. Anyway, get out there, Agent P, and good luck! (Perry salutes, then leaves) And make sure to stop and smell the roses! Well. . . he never stops to smell the roses. Carl: I know, sir. (scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, with Buford, Phineas and Ferb) Buford: In fact, it was the ancient Tunisians who actually developed many of the techniques still used today. Phineas: Wow, Buford. I didn't realize the wedgie had such a rich history. Baljeet: (offscreen) HEEELP!!! (Runs onscreen) Help! Phineas and Ferb, and to a lesser extent, Buford! I am having an existential emergency! I find myself incapable of making decisions! Buford: (Raises eyebrow) Is that a fact? You'd better sit down. Baljeet: Okay. (Sits down) Buford: Come to think of it, maybe your point would be better made standing up. Baljeet: You are right! (stands up and puts finger up, about to speak) Buford:Then again, you look kind of tired. Baljeet: You are﻿ right. I'd better -- (proceeds to sit down again, but stops as he realizes what Buford is doing) CUT IT OUT! '' '''Phineas': How did you get in such a state, Baljeet? Baljeet: Well, I was filling out my early college admission forms, and I- Phineas: Whoa, Baljeet! College is, like, 9 years away! Baljeet: I said early. Anyway, under personal preferences, I could not decide whether to select 'Loop' or 'String' theory. I was paralyzed with indecision! Phineas:(gets to his feet) Oh, come on, that's easy! Loop! No, String! No- (Realizes where Baljeet is coming from) oh. Baljeet: Right? Then I started thinking about how important it is to make the right decision on everything! You see, every choice carries with it its own potential timeline. So every decision I make effectively nullifies the possible future! I can't even choose which flavour of ice-cream to order. If I choose vanilla, that may set me on the path to the presidency. But if I have strawberry, I could get hit by a bus! Buford: Well it's simple then. Don't choose the strawberry. Baljeet: You are missing the point! I would not know that I chose strawberry I would get hit by a bus, I am just saying that every decision we make has unforeseen repercussions! Ferb: Actually ice-cream sounds pretty good. Phineas: Yeah it does! Baljeet: If it is okay with you, I have prepared a little presentation to illustrate my point. (opens up laptop) (Song: "Improbably Knot") Baljeet: Don't know which choice to choose when people ask Not sure which task to take, or take to task I don't know which is best, or which is bad I'm like a question mark, or hanging chad Even doing nothing is still a choice like I must make I'm paralyzed by fear that it will all become a big mistake Robots: Everything is probable, nothing is impossible Choices left to random chance are highly irresponsible Everything is probable, nothing is impossible Choices left to random chance are highly irresponsible Baljeet: March, my little off-the-shelf 3-D package robots! I do not know what to choose! I do not want to lose! Robots: Everything is probable, nothing is impossible Baljeet: (closes laptop) I am sorry, everyone. It sounded a lot better in my head. Buford: Exactly what time did you get up this morning? Phineas: What if you could make both choices? Would that make you feel better? Baljeet: Yes! I mean no. I mean yes and no. I mean I do not know! Phineas: Ferb, I know what we're- Buford: Wait, let me interrupt you! Where's Perry? (scene cuts to Danville Botanical Gardens, wher Dr. Doofenshmirtz is busy making smoke signals) Doofenshmirtz: Wow, I had no idea that making smoke signals was so complicated! (Perry hops onscreen) Perry the Platypus! Ruth: Excuse me, (scene switches to where two ladies, Ruth and Esther, are standing)''you are in clear violation of the garden rules! '''Doofenshmirtz': (to Perry) Docents. (To ladies, causally) So, uh, what seems to be the problem, ladies? Ruth: You are showing blatant disregard for our signage! Doofenshmirtz: (Looks down and realizes that he is leaning on a sign that reads,"Keep Off The Grass" in red letters) It's all good, ladies. I am a card carrying Danville Botanical Gardens club member. (pulls out card) See? Here's my card! And I'm carrying it!(Esther takes card from him and takes out a laser pen and proceeds to scan the card) Ruth: Then you should know better, Mr Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz: Oof!(Exclaims as Esther sharply nudges him in the gut) And i-it's Doctor Doofenshmirtz. Okay, bye! (to Perry) See how cool I was with them, huh? (Perry's eyes flick to the camera, and he gives the audience a doubtful look) So, Perry the Platypus, I'll bet you're wondering why I haven't trapped you yet. It's because I've hired someone else to do it for me! (On cue, a boomerang flies on screen and slams into Perry. Scene cuts to show Perry tied up and suspended from an arbor) Hehe! Perry the Platypus, meet Platypus hunter Liam McCracken! I found him on an evil consultant website. Liam: Semi-aquatic egg-laying mammals, I can't stand the sight of 'em. And you know what? I'll tell you why. (to Doofenshmirtz) D'you mind? Doofenshmirtz: No! You know what? Why don't you do the backstory today? Liam: Back in Australia, I had a good life, but platypuses ruined everything. You see, when I was young, (cue ripple effect, flashback to when Liam was a baby. Baby Liam is seen in a stroller gnawing on a boomerang) Liam's mother: (In flashback, as she pushes baby Liam's stroller) Aww, does he like his boomerang, does he? (notices a platypus near the stroller) Oh my, look at the cute lil' platypus! Hello, cute little fella! (scene changes to show that she and Liam's stroller are at the top of a hill) Hold still! (stroller starts to roll away) ''That's right. . . '' Saay. . . Musk lily!(flashback ends) Liam:. . . And I never saw me mum again. It was on that day that I swore revenge on platypuses. Doofenshmirtz: "Platypuses"? Liam: No, no, I know, it sounds wrong, but it's actually right. Doofenshmirtz: I always thought it was "platypi". Liam: That's also acceptable. They're vile creatures, not to be trusted. . . (scene cuts to a close -up of his face) . . . the only mammals with poisonous ankle barbs- Doofenshmirtz: Wait, (turns to Perry) you have a poisonous ankle barb? How come I never knew that? Liam: Well I'm prepared. I've got my own poisonous ankle barbs. And a little somethin' else up my sleeve. I'd like you to meet the ladies. (Opens up jacket to reveal rows of boomerangs, cue dramatic music. Perry stares at him) (Points to the boomerangs) This here is Nancy, Barbara, Jill, Lauren, (in background) Anne, Nancy, Tracy 1, Tracy 2, Troan, 41, 52, Stacy, Panavise, Jaharrison... Doofenshmirtz: (Turns to Perry) In all fairness, Perry the Platypus, there was nothing in his profile about, you know, naming his boomerangs. Even I find that a little creepy. (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard) Isabella: Hey, Phineas! Whatcha' doin'? Phineas: You're just in time, Isabella! In order to help Baljeet with his decision-making crisis, we've built the Infinite Probability Generator. (zoom out to show a giant contraption in the backyard) Once Baljeet's been through the machine's Infinite Imprinter, he'll be fundamentally altered at the probable level.'' (Candace peeks out from behind the tree, binouculars in hand) Then, anytime he comes to a place where he has to make a choice, ''(shows Baljeet going into the machine) he'll split into two probability Baljeets. Isabella: Allowing him to experience the consequences of both timelines? Phineas: Exactly, Isabella! Hit it, Ferb! (Ferb does so, machine starts to whir and move with Baljeet in it) Isabella: I love it when you guys tamper with the forces of nature. Phineas: I know, right? Buford: Is science happening yet? Baljeet: I-I-I a-am fee-eling nau-usea-ated!! Buford: Yep,that sounds like science to me. Candace: (looks through binoculars) Ohhhh, this is so bustable. Phineas: Alright, Ferb, let's get him outta there! (machine stops whirring, Baljeet is lowered, he falls from his seat onto the ground with a splat) Buford: Now how're ya feeling, Baljeet? Baljeet: Effervescent and frothy. Buford: Just like my mom's homemade toothpaste! Phineas: C'mon, buddy, get up! (helps Baljeet up) Buford: How come he ain't split in two yet? Phineas: Because he hasn't made a choice yet. (Music is heard) Buford: Oh boy! It's the ice-cream guy! Isabella: Oh, I thought it was someone's phone. Phineas: Come on, Baljeet! Let's see if the Infinite Improbability Generator worked! (As Phineas says this, scene cuts to show Candace with an eerie smile on her face, she climbs over the backyard fence) (All walk to the ice-cream truck. Throughout this, Candace sneaks behind the ice cream truck and peeks out from behind) Phineas: Howdy, Mike! My good friend Baljeet here would like to sample your fine frozen confections Mike: Alright, Baljeet, what flavour? Vanilla or strawberry? Phineas: Carpe diem, Baljeet. Carpe diem! Baljeet: One vanilla- (he suddenly splits in two, Phineas backs away) (Cut to Candace who stares in surprise. She smiles wickedly, then hides behind the truck) Second Baljeet:-and one strawberry! Mike: Weird. And I've also got banana splits! Phineas: (Laughs) Good one, Mike. Mike: Here you go. Vanilla and strawberry. (drives away) First Baljeet: Now I am beside myself. Second Baljeet: And I like it! Phineas: (Laughs) That's very clever, Second Baljeet. (Throughout above, the truck drives away revealing Candace, back turned. She runs away in shock) Second Baljeet: Now that I have made both choices, I will no longer miss any opp- (DBG bus returns, hits Second Baljeet) What do you know! I was right! Buford: Wow, tough break. First Baljeet: Yes. . . but that means I am going to become President! (scene cuts to show the small vent in the Flynn-Fletcher house which Carl was in earlier) Major Monogram: Carl? Carl! Where are you? Carl: I'm over here, sir! (pans right to show bigger vent, the one Major Monogram was in earlier) Major Monogram: How did you get over there? Carl: I was coming to see you! Why are you over there? Major Monogram: I'm trying to get out of here! What are you trying to do? Carl: Well, I was looking for you so that we could leave together! Major Monogram: Oh, for Pete's sake. (scene cuts, returns to Danville Botanical Gardens, we see Doofenshmirtz still standing with his back to Perry, Perry is seen pulling a pair of scissors out of his fedora) Liam:. . . Danni, oh, and this shiny girl came all the way from Greece. I call her- (notices that Perry has escaped) What the blazes?! Doofenshmirtz: (turns and sees that Perry has escaped) See, I told you he was good! Now, about your refund policy. . . Liam: (to Perry) That hat don't make you special. you're still a platypus. (At this, Perry narrows his eyes and chatters defiantly) I'm gonna make you eat those words . . .(stops uncertainly) or that noise. You and your hat are gonna make a fine addition to my trophy room. Doofenshmirtz: Trophy room? Whoa-whoa hold on a second, I just hired you to trap Perry the Platypus, not- (steps onto trap, trap snaps shut with Doofenshmirtz inside) Liam: Consider me off the clock, doc. (throws boomerang at Perry, Perry dodges, but it returns, ropes burst out of its middle and trap Perry, while the boomerang returns to Liam's hand) Doofenshmirtz: What is this, is this a hammock? If it's a hammock, it's way too tight. (Liam takes no notice, instead grabs rope and starts pulling Perry towards him, Perry struggles and resists, but is unable to, Liam grabs his fedora and slaps one end of a handcuff onto Perry's wrist) Uh-oh, (sticks one hand out of the 'hammock') Mr McCraken, I think you caught me by mistake! Liam: (slaps other end of handcuff onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz's wrist) No mistake there, doc. You're either with me, or against me. Come to think of it, I don't have a pharmacist on my trophy wall. . . yet. Doofenshmirtz: Wait, whoa whoa whoa, what do 'you mean, "yet"? Liam: I'm giving you sixty seconds head-start before the hunt commences. Doofenshmirtz: I don't even know what you're talking about. (turns to the fedora-less Pery) Who's this platypus? Why am I handcuffed to him? Where is Perry the platypus? (Liam just ignores him) So to recap in order of importance, why am I handcuffed to him? Liam: So as to make it easier to hunt the both of you. Now, run. Doofenshmirtz: Okay, fair enough. (is pulled away by Perry) Whooa!! (scene changes to show Perry pulling Doofenshmirtz as they run through the garden, Doof talks but Perry ignores) Wow! You know, I really shouldn't have ignored the ninety-seven percent of customer feedback that says he tends to go rogue. So, I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and you being a platypus, you can't talk to tell me your. . . you know what? I'm just gonna call you Steven, is that alright? You look like a Steven to me. (stops and sniffs the air, looks off to his right and sees a rasher of bacon hanging in midair) Bacon! What luck! I have really worked up an appetite with all this eluding. (moves toward the bacon, but Perry narrows his eyes at it,hooks his foot around the leg of a nearby park bench and kicks causing it to fall onto the area below the bacon, a trap snaps shut around it. Liam, some distance away, looks up at the recently activated trap) Doofenshmirtz: Whoa, it was a trap?! I did not see that coming! Liam: (to boomerang in hand) Alright, Nancy. Don't hold anything back, love. (throws Nancy, Nancy flies and takes a chunk out of a tree near to where Perry and Doofenshmirtz are, tree falls, Perry only just manages to pull Doofenshmirtz out of the way in time, Nancy returns to Liam's hand) What took you so long? (scene cuts to show Flynn-Fletcher backyard, with Buford and the two Baljeets. Second Baljeet has his arm in a sling) Buford: Alright, you two, let's get somethin' straight here. There'll be NO messin' with the Buford. Don't make no diff how many of you there are! Second Baljeet: I would never mess with you, Buford! First Baljeet: Neither would I! Buford: That's good, 'cause I've still got ya number! Or would that be 'numbers'? (Candace enters, grabs both Baljeets and leaves) Hey, Baljeet, which one would be grammatically correct? (Gasps as he suddenly notices that both Baljeets have disappeared) How rude. (scene changes to show the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen) Linda: Finally getting 'round to spring cleaning in the summer. First up, the fridge. Candace: (enters, bringing in both Baljeets, but one of them is blocked by the fridge door) Mom! Look at this! (closes eyes) Look what Phineas and Ferb did! First Baljeet: Hello, Mrs Flynn-Fletcher. Linda: Hello, Baljeet. (Candace's eyes open) How's your mom doing? (sniffs at a bowl of gray gunk thoughtfully before dropping it into the dustbin) First Baljeet: Oh, she is doing well! (Candace looks down in surprise. She pushes fridge door closed and is shocked to see that the second Baljeet disappeared. Linda barely notices) Linda: That's good. That's nice. Would you like a snack? Baljeet: Something to drink if you have it. (Throughout this, Candace has a shocked expression on her face. She looks down and taps her fingers) Linda: (Opens fridge door) Let's see. I've got some grape juice and orange juice. First Baljeet: I would like grape juice. (Baljeet suddenly splits in two, Candace looks on in shock) Third Baljeet: And orange juice! Candace: (gestures to both Baljeets) Mom! Linda: (has her back to them, so she can't see them) My, someone's thirsty. Oh, there's more juice down here. (Bends down) Let's see. I've got... (bends up) pineapple, mango and tomato. Baljeets: (as they split) Pineapple! Mango! Tomato! Linda: Ooookay, Baljeet. You weren't kidding, (bends down to show that four Baljeets have collected behind her) you really were thirsty! Candace: Mom!!! (scene changes to show Danville Botanical Gardens once more) Doofenshmirtz: (to Perry) Hehheh, I think we lost him, you can slow down now.(Perry stops near a lake) I just said "slow down", I didn't say "stop". What are you looking at? (Perry stares out onto the lake, a determined look on his face) ''Oh no, we are NOT going- ''(cries out as Perry pulls him into the water) ''Hoo! That's cold! ''(Perry continues swimming downwards, Doof continues talking with his head out of the water) Wow, you're like a little motorboat there, Steven. (exclaims again as Perry pulls him in once more, Liam arrives at the lake shore, we see him putting on his gear, all of which is platypus-themed. Liam jumps into the water, he takes out a kind of slingshot boomerang and fires it at Perry. Perry sees this, and quickly digs up a large flat stone and uses it to shield himself, boomerang bounces off. Liam grabs Perry's tail, but lets go when Perry swipes him across the face with his ankle barb. Perry and Doof resurface) Wow, Steven, that was sweet! You've really good at that-that barb thing. (Perry suddenly notices something downstream and starts swimming upstream) What? Why are you turning around? Don't go back that way, that put-me-on-the trophy-wall guy is back there. (comes to a water fall) Oh, I see, a waterfall. Just in time for commercial. Isn't that convenient. (Both Doofenshmirtz and Perry go over the waterfall and start falling) What's that all about, anyway? It's not a cliff''faller'', it's called a cliff''hanger'', and here we are, falling, and-watch watch watch, here we go, wait, look, yup yup see? There you go! Fading to black! Part 2 Liam: I know you're down there, ya platypus. And I'm gonna find ya. Doofenshirtz: (Perry climbs out of the waterfall plunge pool with Doof close behind) Hey! Hang on there, Steven. I'm tired of running. And I don't mean tired like, I need to sit down for a while, I mean although I am tired and I do need to sit down for a- I mean- I'm fed up with that guy! And with your animal instincts and my vast knowledge of science, I think we can make a stand. What do you say? Are you with me? (Perry pauses for a while, then gives Doof a thumbs-up. We then see a montage showing Doof and Perry gathering wooden poles and placing them in a tree, lifting a statue with ropes, Perry stopping to sniff a rose before making use of its thorns to make a rope, which is then twined tightly around some Cattail reeds which in turn, are placed in the lake. Perry is seen moving a stone with his bill to hold them down, Perry and Doofenshmirtxz are seen constructing a cage of some sort with the poles from before and string, Perry climbs a tree to pull some of its bark down. This is used to make a glove, which Doofenshmirtz wears and uses to crush a pear. All of this happens while the dramatic music from the start of the episode plays) Groovy! (Scene switches to the Flynn-Fletcher living room, where seven Baljeets have gathered) Baljeet #1: I wonder if the others would like some juice. Baljeet #2: We should take some out to them! Baljeet #3: What about Buford? Baljeet #1 Indeed, what about Buford? Baljeet #4: What has he ever done for us? Baljeet #5: You mean to us! Baljeet #2: Yeah! He can get his own juice! All other Baljeets: Yeah! Baljeet #1: The jerk! Lawrence: (Walks in) Oh, hello, boys! Are we having a party, Baljeet? And Baljeet and. . . wait a moment, if he's Baljeet you must be. . . ? All the Baljeets at once: Baljeet! Lawrence:. . . Oh all right then, carry on! (exits room) Baljeet #4: So, we are agreed. No juice for Buford. Baljeet #2: Yeah! (Stands up) No juice for Buford. Come on! (Runs out) (Scene switches back to Danville Botanical Gardens. Perry is turning a wheel, which turns the sprinklers on, creating a mist) Liam: (sees the sprinklers turning on) Now, what's all this, then? (stands up and walks away as the sprinklers all around him turn on, spraying him) (To boomerangs) Alright, Jill, something's not right. Be a love and have a look around. (Throws Jill, which is caught by glove made by Doofenshmirtz earlier. Liam stands where he is and waits for Jill around, but continues walking forward when she does not return ) Jill? Jill? Where are ya? (turns around and sees Jill wedged in the trunk of a tree) ''Ah, there you are. I thought maybe you'd taken off from me. (''moves to remove Jill from the tree, but find that she is, instead, fastened to the tree by a pull string)'' What the blazes? (Pull string activates underwater bows, which fire arrows made from the rose thorns and cattail reeds Perry had earlier, which strike Liam. He runs away, crying out in shock and pain. As he runs, he activates a trip wire that causes a water fountain to spray a powerful jet of water at him, while, overhead, a boulder rolls down a track made from two wooden poles and knocks a statue out of a tree, which Liam narrowly dodges. The statue, however, knocks a weighted rope net out of a tree, which falls onto Liam, trapping him successfully) Oof! '' Doofenshmirtz: (Laughs triumphantly) We did it, Steven! High five! Liam: So you think you've bested old Liam and his ladies? Sue begs to differ. (throws out a tiny boomerang which cuts the ropes of his net, Liam stands and pulls out another boomerang) I call this one Sharpay. 'Cuz she's sharp, eh? (throws Sharpay, which cuts Perry's and Doofenshmirtz's handcuffs, separating them. Sharpay returns to Liam, who growls in frustration. Freed, Doofenshmirtz and Perry run off) It's all right, Sharpay, I'll give you another chance. (throws, Sharpay, hits Doofenshmirtz, who slams nito a tree.) Doofenshmirtz: Whoa!! Liam: (catches and pockets Sharpay) That's my girl. Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, ow''(clutches knee in pain)'' . . . Steven!!'' (Perry, some distance away, on top of a small hill, looks up)'' Heelp!! Liam: This looks like a job for Natasha! (Pulls out a giant boomerang from under his coat and throws it. Perry dives, avoiding the boomerang, which sails away into the distance.) (Scene switches to that of the Flynn-Fletcher household kitchen) Candace: (walks into the kitchen with one of the Baljeets) Okay, Mom, I'm going to replicate the anomaly right in front of you. Linda: Fine. What is it, Candace? Candace: Look closely. How many Baljeets do you see standing here? Linda: One, Candace. There is only one Baljeet, after all. (Winks at Baljeet) '' '''Baljeet': Why, thank you, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher! That is very kind of you to say. Candace: She's talking numbers, kid. Don't get a big head. Okay, mom, now watch what happens when he has to make a choice. (to Baljeet) Baljeet, would you like some grapes, or this chocolate bar? Baljeet: Grapes, please. (Takes it from Candace and starts eating, Candace looks shocked when he does not split) Linda: (with disdain) That's really great, Candace. Now I gotta get back to the fridge. Candace: I don't get it, what happened? Baljeet: I just really wanted grapes! (walks off) Candace: UHHHHHGGGH! (Scene switches back to Danville Botanical Gardens) Liam: (Puts down binoculars) No sign of him. Well, doc, it looks like it's just you and-''(a plate flies over and hits him on the head, he picks it up from the ground)'' Ow! What the blazes?! (reads the text printed onto plate) Danville. . .Botanical . . Gardens? (both he and Doofenshmirtz look up to see Perry carrying a stack of DBG plates in his left paw, Perry holds up Major Monogram's card in his right) Doofenshmirtz: Steven, you came back. That's right, fifteen percent off at the gift at the gift shop. Nice going, Steven! Liam: Okay then, (pulls out a black boomerang with orange triangles, and an orange boomerang with black triangles) Theresa one and Theresa two, let's teach this platypus some manners. (Hurls both at Perry, who throws two more plates at him,which scatter both Theresas and hurtle towards Liam who only dodges them just in time. Perry gives him the "I'm watching you" sign') Liam: Very clever. But let's see how you do against the (Pulls out seven identical boomerangs) Seven Sisters! (Perry throws more plates, knocking the boomerangs out of the air and even breaking some) Time to bring out Toni! With an I! (Taking advantage of the situation, Doofenshmirtz limps off) (Scene cuts to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard) Baljeet Replicas: (All at once) He is always giving us a hard time...He says he is our friend! Would a friend steal your bike?! To be fair, he stole everyone's bike...And what about the time he drank all the water out of our fish tank?! Isabella: Something's going on over there, the Baljeets seem to be gathering. Phineas:'' Oh I don't like the looks of ''that! Gatherings have a bad habit of turning into mobs.'' '' Ferb: And mobs rarely make good decisions Buford: Oh come on, couldn't a gathering just as easily turn into shindig or a hoot-nanny? Isabella: Under normal circumstances, I'd say yes. But this one seems to have a ...(Puts her hand on Buford's shoulder, Suspense music plays) ..."Storming of the Bastille" sort of vibe. (Scene cuts to show that all of the Baljeet replicas have stopped chattering, and are glaring at Buford. one steps forward, flips open his laptop and the intro of Improbably knot/Buford is in Trouble starts to play) Buford: See? They're playing music! It is a hoot-nanny! (Song: "Buford is in Trouble") Baljeet replicas: Decisions are much easier when made en masse No one accountable, no fear of loss (All start walking towards Buford, everyone else backs away nervously as the Baljeets surround Buford) Because there's more of us, you will obey You do not have a choice; do what we say! It's only mob mentality, you do not understand it fully Put together thirty nerds and you can make a giant bully Buford is in trouble now, see the sweat upon his brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, (The Baljeets close in on Buford and start to toss him up and down, Buford cries out in fear) Buford is in trouble now, see the sweat upon his brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, Buford is in trouble now, see the sweat upon his brow, Our numbers are superior, surrender we will not allow, (Baljeet 2 from earlier, with the cast, runs over to the backyard gate and kicks it open, the other Baljeets carry Buford out of the backyard) Phineas: Huh, so that's what comeuppance looks like. (Scene changes to the fight in DBG, Perry tosses his last plate at Liam, who manages to slice it in two with one of his boomerangs. Perry dodges it and grabs it just before it returns to Liam's hand. ) Liam: (Enraged) ''You put her down. Platypuses can't throw boomerangs. ''(Perry only smiles in response, and after dramatically whirling Liam's boomerang for awhile, releases it and hits Liam in the head. Liam stumbles back from the blow and collides with a birdbath as the boomerang returns, impressively, to Perry's hand. Liam narrows his eyes at Perry and flings one of the Seven Sisters at him. Perry counters with another of the Seven Sisters, which slices through the branches above Liam, who runs from the falling boughs, only to encounter Perry again, from whom he runs in fright. Perry hurls two boomerangs at him which rip Liam's jacket in flight, causing him to lose all his boomerangs. Liam reaches for his boomerangs but realizes, too late, that he has none and slams into a tree. He ends up at the base of a tree.) (Scene switches back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard) Buford: (Runs back into backyard) Phineas! Ferb! Ya gotta save me! (cowers behind Phineas) ''They've all gone crazy! (The Baljeet replicas return, marching into the backyard) '' Phineas: It's the Mob Mentality! Once it gets rolling, nothing can stop it! (Scene switches to the Flynn-Fletcher kitchen, Linda is still cleaning the fridge out) Candace: Mom! They're back! All the Baljeets are after Buford! Linda: What do you mean, after, Candace? Candace: After, like they're going to get him! Linda: (stops what she is doing) Baljeet picking on Buford? Candace, Buford outweighs Baljeet by like, 90 hamburgers! (Scene switches back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Suspense music plays) Buford: (While backing away from the Baljeets) Now, take it easy, buddies. This is really a bad decision! Phineas: Let's be rational about this! Baljeet: Okay, everyone... All Baljeet replicas:...Get him! (Suddenly, Natasha, the gigantic boomerang that Liam threw earlier flies into and destroys the infinite probability generator, causing all the Baljeets revert back into one. No longer intimidating, a lone Baljeet finds himself awkwardly holding Buford by his collar. Linda walks onto the scene as Baljeet sheepishly sets him down) Linda: Okay, boys, break it up. What's going on out here? Candace: (runs into backyard) You missed it! There were, like, 20 of 'em! Baljeet: It is okay, Mrs Flynn-Fletcher, we were talking about how easy it is to make a bad decision. (Awkwardly dusts Buford down) Linda; Alright, but play nice. Phineas: Okay, Mom! Linda: Who wants pie? (Holds pie out) Buford: (takes it from her) Now that's a decision we can all agree on. (Scene switches back to Danville Botanical Gardens) Liam: (To Perry) Okay, okay, I give up! (Looks up at the sky and sees Natasha coming towards him) you've got some skills. But there's one thing you should know about my gals. They always come back!(Gets up and runs for it, Perry turns and sees Natasha coming towards him. Natasha completely destroys the tree Perry is under. Perry climbs out of the rubble unhurt but Liam swoops in for the kill) Liam: Aha! Gotcha! (places his boot's poisonous ankle barb right above Perry's heart) My greatest hunt ever (places Perry's fedora on his own head) ends right here! Doofenshmirtz: (Offscreen) Stop what you're doing, McCraken! Step away from the platypus! (Liam looks up) Liam: (In disdain) Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz: I'd like you to meet my ladies. Ruth and Esther! (The old ladies from before appear on the scene) Liam: Ah, docents. (Esther raises a hand and points to the "Keep off the grass sign") Oh, not again! I'll be right back, (throws Perry's fedora over his shoulder, Perry gets up and dusts himself off) I know how to handle these ladies. (To the ladies) The sign must've just been installed, I've never seen it before. Ruth: Nice try, Liam, but this is your third infraction in as many weeks! Hand over your membership card! Liam: (taken aback) Wha-? Let's not get crazy, now... Ruth: All your membership privileges have been revoked for ten days. Esther will escort you off the grounds. (Esther comes up with a wheelchair. Liam gets into it) Liam: But I can't leave! It's my natural habitat! Ruth: Your file says you're from Pittsburgh. Liam: (suddenly speaking in an American accent) It's not my fault, it's him! It's the platypus you want! (points at Perry, Esther lets go of the wheelchair and both ladies bend down to look at Perry. The wheelchair starts to roll away) Ruth: Oh, look how cute he is! Liam: (Rolling offscreen) Aahhh!! Ruth: (Admiringly) What a handsome platypus! (Scene changes to show the Flynn-Fletcher household vents) Monogram: There has got to be a way out of here... Carl: Major Monogram? Monogram: Yes, Carl? Carl: I want you to meet my cousin Larry. Monogram: Wait wait wait wait, you got out of the vent, found your cousin and brought him back in here? Carl: I didn't have to find him, we had a lunch date, he was waiting for me. Monogram: Why on earth would you bring him back into the vent?! Carl: 'Cuz I wanted you to meet him! Larry: Plus, I really like vents. Monogram: Mutual, I'm sure. (Scene switches back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard) Phineas: How are you feeling, buddy? Baljeet: Oddly enough, I feel the same. But I am not worried about making choices anymore. Isabella: Well, it's nice to have you back, Baljeet. Buford: I agree. It's nice to have you back. One of you back. Baljeet: Buford! Do I detect true sentiment in your voice? Buford: You do realize I'm holding a pie here. Baljeet: I retract my mocking tone. (Scene switches back to Danville Botanical Gardens) Doofenshmirtz: (Sees Perry in his fedora) Perry the Platypus! Oh, this is perfect, I want you to meet my new friend, Steven the platypus! You guys-''(Looks around for "Steven" )'' He's gone! I- I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye... (Perry takes off his fedora and tugs on Dr. Doof's lab coat to get his attention, Doofenshmirtz turns and notices "Steven") Steven! We were just talking about you! Hey, I'd like you to meet pe- (notices "Perry" is no longer around) Now where did he go? Oh, I really wanted you to meet him...maybe you know him! It's...not that I think platypuses all know each other or anything, (Perry shoots a look at the audience briefly before pulling Dr Doof offscreen. Doofenshmirtz keeps talking) I thought they might all run in the same crowd... End Credits (Song: Everything is Probable) Baljeet: Don't know which choice to choose when people ask Not sure which task to take, or take to task I don't know which is best, or which is bad I'm like a question mark, or hanging chad Even doing nothing is still a choice like I must make I'm paralyzed by fear that it will all become a big mistake Robots: Everything is probable, nothing is impossible Choices left to random chance are highly irresponsible Everything is probable, nothing is impossible Choices left to random chance are highly irresponsible Baljeet: March, my little off-the-shelf 3-D package robots! Category:Transcripts Category:P